The goal of this project is to investigate the molecular mechanisms underlying the malignant transformation of cells by the human T-lymphotropic virus type I (HTLV-I). We have defined the basis for the derivation of the "transforming" gene of HTLV-I and have analyzed its mode of action in transgenic mice.